Keep Going, Voltage!
Keep Going, Voltage! * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 3 * Overall Ep #: 3 Plot Voltage becomes frustrated when he tries to learn jump roping. Episode (Voltage is in the library of Silly's home. He is doing some organizing, when Sunflower comes downstairs.) * {Sunflower Sally} "Hey, Volty! Volt, Voltity, Volty, VOLT!" * {Voltage Patrick} "What, what, what, WHAT?" * {Sunflower Sally} "Do you want to go outside? We're all going to do something!" * {Voltage Patrick} "What?" * {Sunflower Sally} "We're jump roping. Wanna join us? Huh, huh, huh?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Uh...sure." (Volt follows the girl to the backyard. The other guppies are rope skipping.) * {Merry Mikey} "Volt! Join us!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Guys, what's this about?" * {Sunflower Sally} "It was mostly my idea to have all of us skip roping for a day. Just to have fun." (Out of all of them, Volt was the only one not to know how to jump rope.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Hm...nah. I don't think I'm interested." (Everyone stops.) * {Blazing Peterson} "Oh please, Volt. We're having fun together." * {Voltage Patrick} "I know, but I'd rather we do something else other than jump roping." * {Loud Larry} "Like what?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Like...battle for training? Eh?" (There was complete silence, as the other guppies stared at him like he's crazy.) * {Loud Larry} "We do that all the time. Now come on." * {Sunflower Sally} (holds an extra rope for Volt) "I know you'll love to do it with us once you try it." (Volt didn't know how to skip rope. Should he join in or not?) * {Voltage Patrick} "No thanks....Well...I guess I could try skipping rope." * {Sunflower Sally} "YAY!" (She hands the blonde boy the jump rope. The others, who were jump roping, get into a line.) * {Merry Mikey} "Try to catch up, Volty! We're gonna play Follow the Leader!" (Volt watches as the others jump roping in a single line around the block. He looks down at the rope, at his friends, at the rope, and then at his friends. Silly comes out of the house.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey, Volt. Aren't you going jump roping with your friends?" * {Voltage Patrick} "...Yes, but I don't know how to skip rope." * {Silly Fish} "Well, would you like some help?" * {Voltage Patrick} "I don't need help. I can do this on my own!" * {Silly Fish} "Uh...okay..." (Volt holds the rope over his head.) * {Voltage Patrick} "One...two...three!" (He jumps, but the rope tangles around him. Volt spins and tumbles, yet the rope is wrapped around his tail.) * {Voltage Patrick} (teapot boiling sound) "Rrrrrrrgh!" * {Silly Fish} "Hey, wait. Try again." (Volt gets untangled.) * {Voltage Patrick} "One...two...three!" (He does it again, yet gets the same results.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Mmmmmmrgghhh!" (angry) "This is too hard! I didn't know how difficult this is!" * {Silly Fish} "Then...maybe I'll count you this time." (Volt unties the rope off his tail. He commences to try again, and with Silly counting for him.) * {Silly Fish} "One...two...three!" (He gets tangled again, and rolls down a hill nearby into a pond. Silly goes down to his aid.) * {Silly Fish} "Voltage! Are you okay?" (Volt slowly gets out. Moist and angry, he threw the rope down on the ground. His cheeks glowed with electricity with anger.) * {Voltage Patrick} (angry) "I am not ''okay! I'm just gonna quit!" (He noticed his friends nearby.) * {'Loud Larry'} "Hey, Volty! Whatcha doing playing in that pond?" * {'Cherry Charla'} "No time for that! Time for rope skipping!" (That got Volt enraged, as he uses Thunderbolt on his friends. After doing so, he went back home.) * {'Silly Fish'} "Voltage? Voltage! Where are you going? What's the matter?" (We cut to Silly's home. Volt, still frustrated, is on a bean bag chair in the living room. Silly came in.) * {'Silly Fish'} "Oh, here you are, Voltage. How come you used Thunderbolt on your friends like that?" * {'Voltage Patrick'} "...Well...it wasn't fair that they're better at jump roping than ''I am..." * {Silly Fish} "Voltage, your decision of not asking for your buddies for help is one you're regretting right now..." * {Voltage Patrick} "...I know. I wish I did ''ask for help. I was foolish enough to refuse any help!" * {'Silly Fish'} "I have an idea. Why not ask your friends for help?" (Volt thought back to when he used Thunderbolt on his friends. He felt terrible just thinking about it.) * {'Voltage Patrick'} "...That's a better idea...than just electrocute your friends just because they do it better than you." * {'Silly Fish'} "Uhhh, okay? (Volt smiles.) * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Thanks, Silly!" (He swims off. The scene cuts to the backyard. Volt comes by.) * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Hey, guys." (Loud explodes with rage and yells at the boy.) * {'Loud Larry'} (''enraged) "What is wrong ''with you?! How could you use Thunderbolt on us like that? You know you could've gotten one of us injured!" (''holds up his fist) "Ooh, why I oughta..." (Leafy stops Loud from doing anything.) * {Leafy Norm} "Volt, you know you don't have to attack us like that." * {Voltage Patrick} "I know. Sorry, guys." * {Cherry Charla} "Apology accepted." * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey...can you guys teach me how to skip rope?" * {Croaking Conway} "Ye don't know how?" * {Voltage Patrick} "No I don't. I really ''didn't like to admit that to you..." * {'Blazing Peterson'} "That's alright. We can help you." (Cherry and Sunflower are holding one end of the rope. Volt prepares himself, as the girls start rotating the rope. Volt hops towards the rope, and is finally skipping rope. The other boys cheered for him.) * {'Merry Mikey'} "Yeah! Nice job, Volty!" * {'Watery Christian'} "''Very good." * {Voltage Patrick} "Yay! I'm doing it!" (Silly comes out of the house, watching the whole thing.) * {Silly Fish} "Great job, Voltage! You see...there's nothing wrong with asking for help." * {Voltage Patrick} "Now I understand! I ''love ''skipping rope!" (The others cheered.) End of episode.